1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a control method, which processes an image signal supplied from outside and displays an image based on the processed image signal, and a display system including a plurality of the display apparatuses. More particularly, embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a control method, and a display system which is provided to easily set the system of display apparatuses respectively forming the display system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A related art display apparatus processes image signals/image data, which are input from outside or stored in the display apparatus, according to various processes, and displays an image on a display panel or a screen based on the processed image signals/image data. The related art display apparatus is implemented as various types, including a TV, a monitor and a portable multimedia player.
In a usage environment, such as public or outdoor places where users are at remote places, a large screen is required. Thus, a related art display apparatus with a large panel may be used. However, in the related art, implementing a large screen with a single panel may be difficult due to technology, cost, the environment, etc. To overcome these disadvantages, a plurality of display apparatuses may be arranged in a matrix to implement a single display system. The single display system may be called a video wall.
The respective display apparatuses forming the video wall may receive a same image signal from outside. However, the image signal may be divided and displayed by each display apparatus, such that an image is displayed based on the image signal. In order to divide and display the image signal, the respective display apparatuses may have information set in advance, so that the respective display apparatuses are distinguished from other display apparatuses. Based on the information set in advance, the display apparatuses may determine a part of the image to be displayed, and display the image according to the determination result.